


The Animal Inside of You

by kristhaswaggerdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, inspired by leafano comics oops, it's only in a forest so maybe not exactly, jongin taking advantage of kyungsoo the virgin, look this is dirty hybrid business ok, sort of public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/pseuds/kristhaswaggerdaddy
Summary: Jongin is a bored and horny jaguar hybrid. A hybrid he's never met before wanders into his part of the forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look i had just received my leafano comic books and there was this one bit about jaguar!jongin and lamb!kyungsoo so really, this isn't my idea at all!!!!!!!!!! i would never come up with such shamelessness in a smut fic, even though i have no idea how 4k+ words came about from like five pages of mild porn so it isn't my fault!! Also, i would just like to say that Jongin here is very smooth, even though you and I know that he's not all that smooth irl
> 
> (PS: dedicated to my horny gals on twitter, nani, nuha, rachel, and also to the rest of my readers who read all the rubbish i write!!!)
> 
> (PPS: unbetaed, so it may be missing a word or two, but dont let that stop you from reading this sin)

Jongin was lounging among the treetops as usual, tail flicking lazily. His black ears swung this way and that sometimes, his yellow eyes taking everything in on the forest floor. It was a lazy afternoon, and he was very bored.

He wished something fun would come along, or that maybe something interesting to watch would happen. There was that one time he saw Chanyeol, a wolf hybrid, going at it with a bunny hybrid (whom he later learned was Baekhyun) under the fragile cover of wet leaves and dangling vines.

Jongin had watched in amusement at first, and then felt a jealous pang at the both of them because it was ever so rare for Jongin to find someone who could keep up with his… sexual tendencies. And it was hard to find cute hybrids like bunnies in forests nowadays.

One could say that Jongin was very much interested in finding a mate, or at least someone with good chemistry with him. But that was a little hard because most other hybrids, regardless of their breed, were rather afraid of Jongin. He didn’t mind a little fear, he supposed, it certainly made for some very fun roleplaying but too much fear meant that most hybrids living in the forest took off the minute they knew he was around.

Only other predatory hybrids like wolf hybrids (hence Chanyeol and his pack) and other cat hybrids were interested in being friends with him. Except that was the problem; he didn’t want friends, he wanted someone to get it on with.

So when an unfamiliar scent suddenly wandered into Jongin’s territory as he watched sunlight refract a thousand beams off a droplet of water, he was more than intrigued.

It was a strange scent; he’d never come across such a scent, lighter than that of bunny hybrids but strong in his nose as if the hybrid was standing right in front of Jongin. And there was something else about the hybrid too; it smelled… _young_.

His tail ceased its flickering and he got up, muscles pulled taut as he moved down the tree silently.

His yellow eyes took in everything, from the green surrounding him at every angle, to the little broken path the trespassing hybrid had just taken. Here lay a broken branch, there lay a green leaf that had fallen from its tree far too early… Really, it was almost like the trespasser wanted to be caught.

It was less than a few seconds later when he saw the hybrid, who was as he thought, young. But that wasn’t just all Jongin saw. Like all hybrids in the forest, this one was nude too, which meant every inch of him was revealed to Jongin’s assessing gaze.

The hybrid was beautiful.

He had unmarked, fair skin and a pair of fluffy ears lying flat on his head. An equally fluffy tail decorated the small of his back, and his dark hair was like a swipe of black ink, stark against the almost-translucency of his skin. This hybrid seemed— shy, almost, from his behaviour.

He wasn’t facing Jongin, so Jongin couldn’t quite get a look at his face, but he kept peering around and taking cautious steps as if he’d never seen a forest before.

 _Maybe he’s from a hybrid town_ , Jongin thought. And if so… Jongin smiled darkly.

Young hybrids who lived in modern civilizations like humans were not so well-versed in the ways of their true nature. They were raised to act like humans, though Jongin knew with the right kind of persuasion, he’d see the animal side out of any hybrid easily enough. This one might be shy, but he’d gladly coax that right out of him.

Jongin had never had a young hybrid before, innocently wandering into his territory like willing prey. Perhaps things were about to get interesting after all.

He made his presence known by rustling through the trees on purpose, dashing off and disappearing before the hybrid noticed him.

Jongin swayed a branch on his right with his tail on purpose, then slinked into another corner. The little hybrid’s tail was quivering with fear. This was the most fun Jongin had ever had in weeks.  Jongin sincerely hoped he wouldn’t be scared off too quickly.

Just as the hybrid looked as if he was about to take off running, Jongin finally found a sturdy branch and draped himself upon it, long tail flicking lazily once more. The weather was warm on his bare skin, just warm enough to make Jongin feel like rolling under the sun. He wondered what touching the hybrid would feel like, how he would shudder and twist if Jongin kissed his pink nipples...

“Where are you from?” Jongin asked, and that had the hybrid spinning around to face him.

His slight frame was trembling slightly, and he looked genuinely surprised to see Jongin. He gaped openly at Jongin, who was muscular from climbing trees and running on the terrain, where the other hybrid was still supple and smooth. Jongin was tan from lying under the sun for hours to nap, but this other hybrid’s skin was so milky Jongin was sure that one touch would leave a bruise on him.

“I-I,” the hybrid stammered, and Jongin gave him a smile, hoping to calm his nerves.

“From the hybrid town nearby, perhaps?” Jongin supplied when he sensed that no answer was forthcoming. Perhaps it was more unnerving for the other hybrid to see his teeth. Good.

“Yes,” he finally choked out. Jongin sent him another sly smile.

The hybrid, for whatever reason that Jongin couldn’t fathom, took this as a hint to hide his nether regions. Jongin dropped his smile at that; he had a very nice-looking cock. Jongin would love to suck at it till there was no more energy left in him to come.

“I see,” Jongin drawled, pretending to look at his nails. They ended in sharp tips, tips he longed to drag over the hybrid’s ass to see how red the lines would look.

“Are you… a panther hybrid?” the hybrid boy asked. Jongin looked at him with renewed interest.

“Why, yes, indeed. Though sometimes others call me a jaguar hybrid,” Jongin said. He was rather proud of his heritage in fact; there were very few panther hybrids in the world and he was more or less related to all of them. However, there were even fewer black panthers like him, known as jaguars, and Jongin knew that many hybrids in the world had never seen one like him before.

He turned over to allow Kyungsoo a better look at his figure, capturing Kyungsoo’s gaze, and nearly purred as he watched Kyungsoo’s pupils dilate.

“I’ve never… met a jaguar before,” the hybrid boy said slowly.

“I can tell,” Jongin teased, and wanted to leap at him when he saw his cheeks flush. It spread rapidly over his chest, and Jongin’s fingers itched for a touch.

“What’s your name?” Jongin asked. The hybrid wasn’t shaking anymore, but his eyes still had not lost its curious shine.

“Kyungsoo,” he said under his breath.

“Mm, Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin. Did you come with your parents?” he asked, as a precautionary step. He curled up into a crouch, and Kyungsoo automatically backed up a step.

“N-No one knows I’m here—” he broke off into a broken shout as Jongin leapt from the tree branch and tackled Kyungsoo, turning over to take the brunt of his fall.

Once they fell with a thump, Jongin flung him to the ground and hovered over him on all fours, gazing down at him. He had no idea what kind of breed Kyungsoo was at all, though there was no denying that he was cute.

 _He’s definitely not another predator, that’s for sure_ , Jongin thought, nosing a path from the pulse at his neck to his collarbone. Kyungsoo was shaking again now, and whimpering too. _What luck,_ Jongin thought with a secret smile.

His flush now spanned his ears and the majority of his pretty face; he was irresistible, really, and Jongin had to thank his lucky stars.

“What breed are you, may I ask?” Jongin asked huskily. He drew back a little to look at Kyungsoo again, watching him squeeze his eyes shut.

“Don’t eat me, please,” he begged, hands clenched into tiny fists. Jongin let out a huff of mild irritation.

“I don’t eat other hybrids. Though I’d eat your ass if you wanted me to,” Jongin said playfully. Kyungsoo widened his eyes then, and his legs clenched together as if he was already picturing it. Jongin could feel himself getting hard already, and wanted to fuck this boy into oblivion soon.

“What are you going to do to me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Touch you. Do you mind?” Jongin replied, trailing a finger down his chest. Kyungsoo shivered deliciously.

“Well, no, but my mother says—”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head off about what your mother will say. Just lie back and let me do all the… _touching_ ,” Jongin’s voice was wicked, and he noticed Kyungsoo’s throat bobbing nervously. He traced a circle around Kyungsoo’s nipples, watching Kyungsoo gasp and squirm in response. They hardened to peaks almost immediately.

“Tell me, pretty Soo... Has anyone ever touched you like this?” Jongin asked, another hand trailing down to the light thatch of pubic hair between his legs. He wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock boldly, pumping once and Kyungsoo whimpered, a hand coming up to Jongin’s shoulder. His nails dug in, but Jongin didn’t mind.

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I see. And no one has ever touched you here, I suppose?” Jongin asked once more, hands travelling lower still, to caress the silky softness of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He was young, so young and clearly untouched. Jongin wanted to ravage him and leave marks all over him, let the townspeople know what it meant if they let one of their cubs wander into his territory unchecked.

Kyungsoo spread his legs willingly, whining low in his throat. His eyes were a little teary, and Jongin wondered briefly if he could make Kyungsoo cry just from all this.

“No,” he said again, and Jongin nosed him gently in the neck, nipping at the skin there. It left a very small mark, and Jongin was pleased to see that it soon looked like a small bruised hickey. _All mine now,_ Jongin thought, dragging rough fingertips up and down the length of Kyungsoo’s cock.

“So you’re untouched, then?” Jongin asked, though the answer was obvious.

“I wanted to know,” Kyungsoo gasped, pushing at Jongin’s hands.

“Know what?” Jongin prodded gently, fingers still exploring Kyungsoo’s cock. He tugged at Kyungsoo’s balls, watching him jerk and his cock leak onto Jongin’s hand.

“T-to know how jaguars looked,” Kyungsoo continued. He gave a soft cry when Jongin lifted him bodily off the ground then, dragging him all the way up into a sitting position over Jongin’s legs. Jongin sat upright, and their cocks were almost aligned now; Jongin drove his hips upward to watch Kyungsoo cry out again, this time in pleasure at the sensation.

“Well, you know now. But what were you doing, exactly, prancing around naked in the forest? Were you waiting, by any chance, for something like this to happen?” Jongin asked, running his hands up Kyungsoo’s delicate ribcage. Kyungsoo was shaking beneath his touch, cheeks aflame with desire.

“No,” Kyungsoo breathed, “it’s strange, I feel like I’m—” he broke off, at a loss of words.

“Like you’re on fire?” Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo gulped, nodding frantically.

“You want me to touch you more, then?” Jongin ran a single finger from his belly button to his throat. Goosebumps prickled to life on Kyungsoo’s skin. He nodded once shyly, like a child requesting for a special gift.

“I suppose if you insist…” Jongin pretended to think about it. The dismay on Kyungsoo’s face was almost comical to see. “But I warn you now, Kyungsoo, that I’m not gentle. And neither will I let you leave until you and I have had our— fill, so to speak.” He wanted Kyungsoo, wanted to see how he could break him, but it wouldn’t do if Kyungsoo wasn’t willing. Then they’d never have a second round, or a third.

So he waited for Kyungsoo to answer, and he said, “B-But my parents are probably going to be worried—”

“Then they should’ve thought better of leaving a pretty little thing like you alone, don’t you think?” Jongin brushed a hand over Kyungsoo’s cheek. He blushed then, leaning into Jongin’s touch like a kitten. Jongin smiled.

“T-they didn’t leave me here alone. I came by myself,” Kyungsoo said quietly, as if he was afraid of some kind of reprimand. Jongin’s yellow eyes blazed; he had no reprimand for that.

“I see. Do you know what that means, pretty Soo?” he asked. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“You came willingly into my territory. Which makes you, every inch of you…” he placed a hand over Kyungsoo’s chest and then dragged his sharp nails down to leave shallow, red lines.

“…mine. All _mine_.”

Jongin captured Kyungsoo’s mouth into a deep kiss, tongue laving at Kyungsoo’s sweet lips to open up. Kyungsoo moaned like a wanton creature in Jongin’s arms, squirming in his lap and giving his cock the most pleasurable of tingles.

Kyungsoo kissed him back in an artless but eager manner, arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck. Jongin could hardly believe his good luck; Kyungsoo belonged to him, according to the Old Laws, and he could do with him as he pleased and return him to his family whenever he chose to. He certainly wasn’t going to let him leave anytime soon now, Old Laws or not.

“Are you going to… keep me here?” Kyungsoo asked weakly when he came up for air. Jongin kissed a wet trail from his lips to his throat, licking his salty-sweet skin.

“For an indefinite time, yes,” Jongin replied, eyes gauging Kyungsoo’s response. He didn’t seem to mind, from the way he sighed an exhale when Jongin sucked at a spot under his ear.

“I’ll fuck you first,” Jongin enunciated slowly, “then I’ll make you scream, till the entire forest knows you’re mine,” Kyungsoo’s hands tightened around his neck, “and then maybe, just _maybe_ , I’ll let you come. Till that happens,” he nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck, “you’re not leaving.”

He placed a peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek, to which Kyungsoo blushed. Everything made him blush, really, and Jongin couldn’t quite think why it made him look twice as attractive. Perhaps it was his colouring, so uncommon among hybrids in the forests…

“Will it hurt?” was all Kyungsoo asked in a small voice. He had his arms around Jongin still, and he looked like sin despite his youth. Jongin smiled wide, his canine teeth very clear to see.

“No. Not at all.”

And that was how Jongin managed to flip Kyungsoo over on his back, his small, pink hole twitching tantalizingly at him. When he’d teased Kyungsoo at first, the smell of his musk was just starting to linger in the air, but now that he’d gotten Kyungsoo all hot and bothered, his entrance was so wet Jongin could probably slide his fingers in with no resistance at all.

And the scent— _Good God_ — Jongin had no idea what type of hybrid Kyungsoo was, but his scent was definitely unique to his breed alone.

He started off with some well-placed kisses first, red marks peppering the expanse of Kyungsoo’s back and ass before Jongin finally began to lick at Kyungsoo’s ass tentatively. Kyungsoo, a shuddering, sobbing mess, tensed slightly at the sensation, and Jongin slipped his tongue further, tasting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo made small, surprised noises with each stroke of Jongin’s tongue. He couldn’t quite keep still either, sticking his ass right into Jongin’s face.

 _Next time, I want him to sit on my face_ , Jongin thought, digging hands into his thighs cruelly to keep him from moving too much. Holding him down just seemed to make Kyungsoo that much more aroused, and he squirmed with effort as Jongin continued to suck and lick at his ass.

“Do you like it?” Jongin asked briefly, licking his lips clean of Kyungsoo’s wetness.

“It feels… _embarrassing_ ,” Kyungsoo turned around to look at him, blushing red. His skin was heated too, in Jongin’s hands, as if his body temperature had hitched up a notch or two.

“I assure you, the last thing you’ll feel is embarrassment,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo’s cock twitched at that. Amused, Jongin lifted an eyebrow and climbed over Kyungsoo, allowing him to lie on his back so they were back in their original position.

He kissed Kyungsoo again, just because Kyungsoo had the loveliest lower lip Jongin had ever seen, and gave him a taste of his own lust. Kyungsoo drew up a knee by accident, and brushed Jongin’s heavy and hard cock as he tried to get closer to Jongin. He squeaked in surprise and apologies were already tumbling from his mouth, but Jongin paid no heed. There was no more time to waste, so he fitted a hand under Kyungsoo’s body and snaked a finger right down his butt and pressed in.

Kyungsoo gasped loudly, arching his back right onto Jongin’s crotch. Friction sizzled like a live wire, and Jongin growled as he pushed in his finger. Kyungsoo arched further up helplessly, his body bending almost impossibly in Jongin’s arms.

Jongin supposed that this was one of the advantages of being so young; his body had yet to set into harder ridges, and damn if Jongin wasn’t going to fuck him so hard Kyungsoo was never going to forget Jongin for the rest of his life.

“ _A-Ah_ ,” Kyungsoo sighed, tears sliding down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily now, hands scrambling for purchase on Jongin’s sweaty body.

“Feels good?” Jongin asked, just to rile him up.

“I want more, p-please,” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked adorably. Jongin obliged by sliding another finger in deep, scissoring them ever so slightly. Kyungsoo jolted like he’d been electrocuted, biting so hard on his lower lip a little drop of blood slid down his chin.

“More?” Jongin said huskily. Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes, yes, more, Jongin, _oh_ —” he sank down just a little, and Jongin’s fingers went in till the knuckles. Heat engulfed Jongin’s hand like a fitted glove; he snarled at the thought of the same wet heat wrapped around his cock.

Kyungsoo whimpered incoherently as he tried to move. Jongin didn’t understand what he wanted at first, before Kyungsoo tried to fuck himself tastelessly on Jongin’s fingers, hips moving jerkily. He only managed to slide Jongin’s fingers in and out a few times till he couldn’t take it anymore and jerked himself off with a hand, come spurting white onto Jongin’s abdomen.

He was making the most wonderful noises as he came, and Jongin stretched his orgasm out by fitting all four fingers into Kyungsoo. Breathless, Kyungsoo whined low, “I-I can’t— I want to feel you, _please_ —”

Jongin smirked, pulling his fingers out abruptly. He shifted closer to Kyungsoo, settling between his legs. Kyungsoo looked like he was hovering somewhere between pain and pleasure, but his cock was still hard as ever. Jongin never thought he’d find someone with his kind of stamina in a boy who was almost two times smaller than him and came up barely to his chest.

“You want me to put in?” he enquired.

Kyungsoo huffed a yes, struggling into a sitting position. Jongin hooked Kyungsoo’s legs over his arms instead, and tugged at Kyungsoo so they were inches away from one another. His scent, the eager look in Kyungsoo’s eyes made Jongin feel more than lust. It made him feel like he wanted to possess Kyungsoo, to be so deep inside him that there was no way anyone could look at Kyungsoo and not know that he belonged to Jongin, and Jongin only.

“Your eyes are pretty,” Kyungsoo murmured, breaking Jongin’s train of thought. It was surprising to receive a compliment at such a moment, but it made Jongin smile nonetheless.

“You’re prettier,” Jongin reassured him, and nudged the tip of his cock to Kyungsoo’s entrance. His breath hitched visibly, but Jongin hushed him, stroking his waist gently.

“Try to relax,” he suggested, and his tail curled in pleasure when his cock inched into Kyungsoo. There were fingers digging bloody crescents into his arms now, but Jongin did not relent, pushing into Kyungsoo.

He was tight even though his slick ass made it almost easy to slide in; could’ve been the fact that he was a virgin who looked barely sixteen, or maybe Jongin had just been waiting for this for so long, it was fire laced with an edge of sparks.

“Tight,” he growled, flicking at Kyungsoo’s nipples. Kyungsoo clenched down on his cock as he cried out with pleasure, and Jongin took the moment to tilt his hips upwards properly. His cock went all the way in, and Kyungsoo gasped shakily in response, now fully seated on Jongin’s lap.

Jongin circled his hips just a little, making Kyungsoo shudder almost uncontrollably. He sat on Jongin’s haunches, shaking and moaning in Jongin’s ear.

“You’re cute when you’re like this,” Jongin whispered, hugging Kyungsoo’s frail body to his own. It would’ve looked tender, were it not for the fact that he was buried to the hilt in Kyungsoo’s tight ass and he couldn’t wait to fuck him till they were out of their minds.

“You’re… big,” Kyungsoo breathed, leaning back just a bit to look at Jongin in the eye. Sweat trickled down his temples, making his dark hair stick to his forehead.

“All the better for you to feel, hm?” Jongin huffed a laugh. Then he moved, also lifting Kyungsoo by an inch or so. Jongin let Kyungsoo bounce on his cock experimentally for the first few seconds or so, and just like that, they found their rhythm.

It sent Kyungsoo into a series of moans and gasps while Jongin watched the entire time, the way his face contoured when he moved his hips this way or thrust a little harder upwards that way.

It was enough to make Jongin want to try and see how much more Kyungsoo could take, so he gripped Kyungsoo’s cock in one hand, teasing the tip repeatedly by pressing the pad of his thumb on it. Kyungsoo gurgled and cried out loudly, enough for his voice to echo through the trees.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, but Jongin swatted it away impatiently. “You don’t have to be shy with me,” he whispered. Kyungsoo looked away with a red face.

Jongin quickly distracted him with quick pumps to his cock, jerking him off deliberately while he helped Kyungsoo to lift himself up and drop onto Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo looked drowsy almost, when his cock twitched in Jongin’s hand.

“I-I feel—” he choked off towards the end of his sentence, muscles tensing up with each passing second.

“Come for me, baby, let me see,” Jongin cooed, fitting a hand around his ass to lift him up higher a few more times. It was the push Kyungsoo needed to break, and he came all over Jongin’s fingers in a mess of white, his brows furrowed together and eyes closed in bliss. His ass clenched down on Jongin hard, body singing with tension all around. Jongin stroked his cock slowly through it, allowing him to ride his orgasm till it bordered on the edge of pain.

Kyungsoo opened his teary eyes a few moments later, looking down at Jongin’s hand. He attempted to move away from Jongin, but he kept a firm grip around Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“You’re not going anywhere till I come as well, Kyungsoo,” Jongin tutted at him, “it’s the least you could do after you made such a terrible mess here…” he smeared Kyungsoo’s come all over his fingers, and Kyungsoo bit his lip, looking terribly shameful.

“I-I— Well, alright,” he acceded.

Jongin began to lay flat on his back with Kyungsoo still planted on his lap. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s small hips, moving him just the way he liked it.

“Mm, yes, Soo, just like this,” Jongin practically purred in his throat. Kyungsoo’s ass gave his cock the most delicious of sensations, and he was still so very tight even after all of that moving about.

“You feel so much more,” Kyungsoo braced a hand on Jongin’s chest carefully, “larger this way.” Jongin quirked an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo bit down on a smile at the same time. He continued to move and curl his body onto Jongin’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace just as Jongin taught him to, dragging the pleasure out till Jongin felt like he was floating on clouds.

Kyungsoo could’ve done that all afternoon, but not today. Jongin wanted to come in him, on him and mark him before they took things any slower, and let himself soak in all the pleasure Kyungsoo had to give him. Kyungsoo too, had his eyes at half-mast as he brought Jongin closer to orgasm.

Just as he felt it about to wash over him, Jongin shut his eyes and pictured how they must’ve looked; obscenely nude out in the open with Jongin’s cock buried deep in Kyungsoo’s ass. Everyone who might see or was already watching them would know damn well who Kyungsoo belonged to now. It made him come with a low growl, hands once more capturing Kyungsoo’s hips and pulling at him so he could slide into Kyungsoo’s ass at a different angle.

Kyungsoo jolted, which send another bolt of pleasure up Jongin’s spine. He came into Kyungsoo, possibly harder than he ever had with anyone he’d ever been, and when he was finally spent, Kyungsoo draped himself over Jongin’s chest.

“I liked the way that felt,” Kyungsoo murmured softly. Jongin almost didn’t catch it.

“Do you?” Jongin draped an arm over Kyungsoo’s back possessively. He was still inside Kyungsoo, and he felt content to stay that way. Kyungsoo hummed in reply. Jongin felt his eyelashes brushing over his skin; Kyungsoo was falling asleep, he noted.

“Well, you can nap for a bit. Then we could go at it again if you wanted to,” Jongin suggested. It was more than a suggestion, of course, because certainly they weren’t going to put on clothes and pretend to be civil now.

“Would you mount me later on?” Kyungsoo asked distractedly. The question took Jongin by surprise, so much so that it took him a moment to breathe.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” he said in a ragged voice. Fuck, he was already hard from that alone. Kyungsoo was probably going to be the only one napping for now.  

He fingered Kyungsoo’s tail idly for something to do while Kyungsoo dozed, and realized that he was most likely a lamb hybrid, from the texture of the fur on his tail. _Ironic_ , Jongin thought amusedly. He’d never met a lamb hybrid before either.

 


End file.
